The Chronicles of Ice
by percythecrazy
Summary: This takes the thought of Percy having a brother. Together they have to team up together to face the trials of Kronos and Gaia; but what happens after that? What happens when they aren't needed? A Percy Chaos story with a unique twist. Percy will adopt a life, one without the pain and strife. Bad at summaries but you get the point. Rated T because of combat.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this story has a few made up characters, most of them will actually have names that were created in ancient Greece and common now a days, a few will just be names I made up. POV will usually switch every chapter, and also Percy will go to camp but it will be in a different way.

Chapter 1

Percy

I ran as fast as my 12 year old body could. I was tired; I had been on the run for 3 days without rest. Currently I'm being chased by some giant dog thing through the alley ways of Manhattan. As I wheeled around the corner I pressed myself flat against the wall holding my breath. I was too tired to continue, my legs were close to giving out and I desperately needed food. I heard the snorting of the dog getting closer and closer. I started silently thinking 'I don't want to die!' to myself. As the footsteps got louder, I heard a voice in the closest alleyway. "Hurry come there isn't much time!" I looked skeptically towards the voice and saw a boy who looked similar to me, his head was peeping out from the alleyway and he looked as if he was scared as well... I figured I was going to die from the dog so I made a split second decision. I sprinted for the alley. When I got too the boy he grabbed me and pulled me into the alley with him. I panicked and started to through my fist at him. My mom had once told me that people would try to steal things and hurt me. The boy stopped my fist and held his hand over my mouth. He slowly pulled out a sword, it glinted in the moonlight as he let go of my mouth and started sneaking towards the corner. I took a look around I realized he wasn't the only kid there. There was a girl with black hair and green eyes. Another boy with blue eyes and black hair took out his own sword before following the other boy. The last kid was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. As the boys got closer to the corner the girl with blonde hair glanced at me. "Stay behind us your unarmed." As I stepped behind them I watched as they all hid near the entrance of the alleyway. I froze when I saw the dog come around the corner at me. As it slowly walked towards me, I heard one of the kids yell. "Now!" Suddenly the 4 of them jumped out of their hiding spots and stabbed at the monster. It tried to fight back but it was completely surrounded in a narrow area as they stabbed it until it turned into a golden dust. The green eyed boy looked around before he seemed to make a decision. "Let's go to the park." They nodded in agreement and started running in the direction of central park. I followed them at a slower pace still wary of them. Thankfully nothing seemed to follow us on the way to the park. When we arrived, someone grabbed sticks and the girl with green eyes lit a match and started a campfire. As we sat around the fire, the boy with blue eyes looked at us. He smiled at me and finally broke the silence. "Well how about introductions then?"

The four of them looked at me, I never had been popular at school, and the kids usually ignored me so I wasn't use to the attention. I tapped my foot lightly to calm my nerves. "My names Percy, I live alone with no one." The blue eyed boy smiled once more before introducing himself. "My name is Francis." The girl with blue eyes spoke next. "I'm Leila." The girl with green eyes smiled kindly. "My name is Caitlin." Last was the boy that looked like me. "I'm Nick." Leila looked at me. "Do you know who you are?" I looked at her confusedly. "Umm… I'm Percy..." Francis just face palmed, while Caitlin started laughing. "You are so related to Nick!" She laughed. Nick just groaned and covered his face in his hands. Leila cleared her throat and continued. "You are a demigod. Half human half God. You have special powers depending on your godly parent." _'This is ridiculous'_ I thought to myself. "Uh I don't even know my dad..." "Exactly." Leila said as if I was stating the obvious. "Gods never really stay with their family they have duties that they have to attend to." This confused me even more so. "So what about the dog?" Nick frowned. "It was a hellhound." "A hellwhat?" "A hellhound, a dog of the underworld." I finally seemed to get what they were saying. "So... Greek mythology is real?" Francis who had been silent for the bulk of the conversation spoke up. "Yeah now you got it." Even though I said it, I couldn't really grasp the notion. I was born to a god. A god that completely to ignore me and abandoned my mom and I with Gabe. The man had practically beaten me every day when my mom was at work. When she found out and tried to defend me, he just killed her. I remember watching her choking; Gabe's hand around her neck while I tried to get up. When I finally did Gabe just punched me with his other fist. I went down and couldn't manage to stand. I had to lay and watch hopelessly as my mom slowly died in front of my eyes. I ran away shortly after that which is where I encountered the hellhound. I was broken out of my thoughts by a yawn from Caitlin. Nick glanced at her before looking back at us. "Guys go to sleep I'll take first watch." As I laid my head down on the pile of leaves we collected I thought that maybe for once I was going to be safe.

I was woken up by Francis. The sun was just rising and casted a golden glow on the park. I got up and Leila tossed me a protein bar. After giving one to Francis we sat down and started to eat. "So where too?" I asked still chewing on my bar. Food had never tasted so good to me. "Well we are going to camp." Leila responded. "What kind?" I was curious now; I thought we would just be on the run forever. "Well it's a place where we will be safe." At that Nick stood up. "Leila's dad told her about it. I feel like we are close, he said it's on the island." We got up and started to continue or trek. Every so often we would take a break and eat one of the remaining protein bars. We crossed the bridge leading to Manhattan Island and ended up in a field with a bunch of cows. As we stopped to eat our final protein bars we heard a roar to our left. On the hill was a giant man. "Oh Crap Minotaur! Run!" Nick shouted. We all started sprinting towards the forest in hope to get away from it. I hopped a fence and looked back. The thing wasn't a man but rather a bull head on a man. That just freaked me out even more and I started sprinting faster. As we got further into the forest I saw an arch with words written in Greek. As we got closer, the words started to change until I was able to read it _Camp Half Blood_. We were almost too the arch when a log came flying in the air towards Leila. Before Leila could react Francis appeared in front of her; pushing her out of the way. The log hit Francis pinning his leg down under the log. Leila and Caitlin rushed towards him while Nick and I exchanged a look before standing defiantly in front of the source of the log. The Minotaur growled before charging at me. I instinctively rolled out of the way barely dodging a meaty fist. Nick slashed a low blow to the legs of the Minotaur. Its eyes widened in shock before narrowing in on Nick. The monster charged head on at Nick. Instead of staying still or dodging, Nick yelped and ran up the tree. _'Wow that kid cans climb.'_ was the only thing I could think. When the Minotaur stopped at the tree Nick jumped on its head grabbing one of the oversized horns. I followed suit and soon we were holding on for dear life. All of a sudden I heard a ridiculous crack and both horns came off. Nick flew off and hit a tree. I on the other hand ended up finding a nice rock to lay my head on. _'I'm too sarcastic for my own good I thought.' _As my world slowly turned black I saw Caitlin and Leila running towards me with a limping Francis.

And that's the end of chapter 1! I hoped you enjoyed this one I really like reading it. 2 sons of Poseidon but I'm not making this a generic Percy Chaos story (trust me none of the OC I have introduced will be absolute jerks, also its going to have a lot more content than the average story). I'm going to mostly skip the time in-between the books as that is all set in stone. Just imagine the others were present throughout the books.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay not much to say, I've been really busy with highschool and exams and such. Anyway enjoy.**

Nicks POV

The first thing I thought when I regained consciousness _was 'wow its bright in here.'_ The second thought I had hit me like a train_. 'where am I? where are the others?'_ I thought bolting up. I immediately regretted the action as a I became lightheaded. "What happened? " I muttered to myself. What I didn't expect was for someone to answer that question. "Well you fought the minotaur and somehow you guys killed it." I looked up to see a girl that was my age with blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. "Okay… so why do I feel so lightheaded?" I honestly was confused. I only had a vague remembrance of the last day and the minotaur we had fought. " When you killed it you were sent flying into a tree. So your head is obviously going to hurt." I laughed dryly. "I need to know where my friend are." Despite the fact that sitting up was a struggle, I managed to get into a sitting position and look around the room. To my left was, Percy was sitting up talking to Francis who had a strange golden drink in his hand. '_I don't know if we are safe. At least it should be safe because Francis seems fine and he usually knows if there is danger_.' "Here" The voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned back to the girl to see her holding out a similar looking drink. Still skeptical I grabbed the drink slowly before examining it. Holding it made me actually feel better. I looked at the drink with fascination. I brought it to my lips before I realized I didn't know what it tasted like. "What is it like?" She laughed as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Well it taste like your favorite food or drink." Intrigued I took a gulp of the drink. It was warm and tasted like cookies. I smiled momentarily before I my head felt like it was splitting open. "Wha..?" I mumbled before passing out into darkness.

Nicks Dream

I woke up in a soft bed I was tempted to stay there, the warmth and comfort was above anything I hade experienced for six years. I looked around bewilderedly looking for something to defend myself. My sword was nowhere to be seen and there was nothing to defend myself in the room. I slowly got up and moved to the door. When I reached for the doorknob, it started to wiggle. I jumped back and hid behind the door. The door bust open and 2 little boys rushed in. They jumped on the bed wrestling with each other laughing. I was about to sneak out the door when I heard another voice. "Percy, Nick, stop wrestling!" I stopped what I was doing in shock. I looked carefully at the little boys, they both had black hair and green eyes and that's when it hit me. They looked exactly like me. "Yes mom!" they shouted. I couldn't believe it. Does this mean I have a family? As I came to realize that this was most likely me, the world started to fade until it was a dull grey. I looked around confused. I blinked and the color started to come back around me. When I could start seeing properly I realized that I was at San Diego park. I remembered this day really well, the day furthest back in my memory. A younger me sat up and looked around confused. His eyes moved to the sword that was sitting beside him. _Artic Blade _I identified immediately. The sword was a dual bladed sword with frost covering the middle in between. The celestial bronze radiated a pale blue. The younger me picked up the sword and looked at it. As the younger me looked at the sword, a man with a leather jacket walked up to him. "You will have to face challenged that are unknown to most of mankind. You may want to start running to New York now." The younger me's eyes widened in fear before he made a dash out of the park. This confirmed it. I was brothers with Percy and something happened. The colors dimmed once again and I welcomed the darkness that enveloped me.

When I regained consciousness, I saw the Leila and Percy looking at me. "What?" I groaned. My head felt like someone hit me with a truck. I sat up and saw a kid with blonde hair and eyes similar to Leila's. "I gave you ambrosia and you passed out, its not supposed to do that." He sounded frantic even though all that happened was I went out for awhile. "I'm okay.." I tried to reassure him, but his frantic behavior never ceased. When Leila finally managed to calm him down, he sighed and let out a loose laugh. "Did anything weird happen?" That reminded me that I had that weird dream. I moved my hand through my hair in an attempt to think of how to word what I experienced. "Well I went into some kind of dream, and in it I saw myself when I was a kid." The room got deadly silent. People who were walking around stopped and looked at me. Embarrassed by all of the attention, I slowly tried to get smaller. "You what?" Leila asked quietly. "I know who I am." I said excitedly. "uh okay.." Percy sat off to the side looking lost. "You see, the last thing I remember was waking up in a field with my sword Artic Blade. But now I had a dream and I know who I was!" Everyone started to catch my excited behavior and started smiling. "Who are you?" Percy asked jumping up and down." I knew I would cause a shock when I said this, but I went ahead anyway. "You should know brother." Percy stopped jumping and proceed to stare at me in shock. "Wha?" At that moment Caitlin burst through the doors. "Some horse dude told me to get here and to tell you that we are under attack!" I sat up straighter and grabbed my pen and clicked it. I turned into the beautiful blue and gold blade I knew so well. Percy grabbed a spare of the table and put on some armor that was a tad top big on him. Leila pulled her dual knives out of their sheaves. Caitlin had a bow and quiver strapped to her back. The blonde haired boy pulled growled and ran towards some cabin. We rushed outside and followed Caitlin to the battlefield. Past the pine tree there was about 100 people fighting thousands of monsters. A small creek was located to the left of the fighting and thick bushes were to the right. Francis showed up behind us with his own sword. "Lets do this." he said with a monotone voice, and with that we rushed into battle.

The first thing I noticed was that the monsters fought with no order. Some of the more hungry ones had dragged back corpses of the unlucky demi gods and tried to leave the battle. The bigger ones just hurt the smaller ones that stood in their way. It was a brutal fight, when I had stood on the hill there was about 100, now there are only 70 and the enemy has a pinned alongside the stream. I ducked as a Cyclops swung its massive club at my head. I then rolled out of the way of a hellhound that attempted to pounce of me. I swung my sword in an arc that effectively turned the hellhound into a pile of dust. As I turned to face the cyclops, I saw Caitlin fighting 3 hellhounds. One of the bite her leg and she went down. Forgetting my previous opponent, I ran towards Caitlin. As I was making my way towards her, the cyclops hit my side. I flew about 15 feet and landed rolling in the dust. I got up and was glad to see I was close to Caitlin. The hellhounds seemed to be teasing her by pushing her with their snouts. I stabbed one in the back and it whimpered in surprise. The other two growled and attacked me. I was able to hold them off for a while before they got my leg. Even then I kept fighting_. Duck, dodge, jump, slash_. All the commands went through my head. I was on auto pilot and in a few minutes the two hellhounds were just piles of dust. Satisfied with the damage I had caused, I turned to Caitlin. She was breathing, but there was blood coming out of her leg. I quickly ripped off the sleeve of my shirt and torqued it around her leg. Growing up alone had some advantagesand knowing first aid was one of them. As I was putting the finishing touches on her leg, I heard a deafening roar the fighting seemed to stop as everyone looked at the cyclops.

The cyclops marched forward to me and slammed his club into the ground. I wanted to run, but instead I looked him in the eyes unmoving. The cyclops started laughing. "Watch as I take down another puny demigod." With that I decided to catch him off guard. I jumped towards him slashing in a downward arc. He blocked it in his massive club and swung at me. I side stepped and tried a horizontal approach. Despite the fact that I had fought monsters before, I was not prepared to fight strong ones such as the cyclops. Usually I was fighting a hellhound with the help of the others. The one eyed menace blocked my attack one again, but this time he slammed his club into me. The pain rocketed through my skull as I flew back into the stream. I faintly heard the cyclops laughing. I figured it was the end. _I'm sorry. _I thought to my friends. All of a sudden I felt strength flow through my body. I shakily managed to stand up and gestured to the cyclops. "Well he still stands. Time to end this though." he walked into the water and towards me. He swung his club just as I swung my sword. The golden blade sliced right through the club and headed to the surprised cyclops. He barely managed to start a sentence before my blade gave him not one but two eyes. The monsters panicked and hightailed it to the forest. Satisfied I stepped out of the stream. My body suddenly lost the strength and I collapsed. Percy was at my side in a moment and walked back into the stream. I felt strong again and fully stood up. I heard a gasp. I turned to see the campers looking up above our heads. I could faintly see two glowing blue tridents vanishing above our heads. Some horse man that I just realized was present during the fighting kneeled on the ground. "Hail Perseus Jackson and Nicholas Jackson. Sons of Poseidon." Percy and I looked at each other. The other campers started kneeling. Except for Francis and Leila. Francis looked at us for a moment like he was pondering something. As he opened his mouth, I figured he was going to say something wise. Instead he closed it. I suddenly remembered that Caitlin was injured. "Guys the injured." Demi-gods started helping travel the injured and dead back to camp. I was leaning on Percy due to the fact I lost my energy after stepping out of the stream. The horse man walked up to us. "Well its time to take you to your cabin I guess. With that we walked after the horse to the camp.


End file.
